


Inside the Blanket Fort with Self Care Bear

by Feanor_in_leather_pants



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baking, Bearvengers, Blankets, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Examination, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Past Torture, Recovery, Tea, self-care, talking about feelings, with informed consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feanor_in_leather_pants/pseuds/Feanor_in_leather_pants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Arts and Crafts Hour with the Hydra Tentacle Monsters is the hurt, this is the comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[alenie](http://tmblr.co/mrxjsMZQmjFWva8zStSM7XQ) gave me this prompt:  ”self care bear would remind captain ameribear that it’s okay to be sad sometimes and that he can tell falcon bear or bucky bear how he’s feeling instead of pretending he’s fine”


	2. Bucky Bear and The Case of Informed Medical Consent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self Care Bear comes with Bucky Bear to go see Doctor Bruce Bear for a check up.

_Self Care Bear comes with Bucky Bear to go see Doctor Bruce Bear for a check up.  Even though, it can be scary, Bucky Bear knows it will be okay.  Bruce Bear told him everything that will happen before they started - and he asks each time if Bucky Bear is okay with being touched!   Bucky Bear was scared Self Care Bear wouldn’t be let in with him, but he gets to come along and hold Bucky Bear’s hand the whole time._

 


	3. Baking Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self Care Bear and Falcon Bear bake a pie.

It can be great self care to make something new - like a pie!

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self Care Bear brushes Bucky Bear's fur.

 


End file.
